The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for closing and stacking boxes, such as boxes made of cardboard and filled with produce before being closed and stacked.
A number of procedures are now used for filling, closing and stacking boxes in an automated production-line system. However, one of the problems in the known procedures is closing the filled box with the cover in a manner which is efficient, reliable and not apt to damage the contents of the box. The techniques commonly used for this purpose usually involve pressing the upper end of the box inwardly, or pressing the sides of the cover outwardly, in order to apply the cover over the box. However, this technique does not always assure that the upper end of the box will be received within the cover, particularly at the more rigid corners of the box. In addition, the former procedure may damage the contents of the box at its upper end, particularly if the contents are delicate or fragile, such as some forms of produce.